X-Men Vol 1 109
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * Unknown alien being * Dept. H technicians Locations: * ** ** , ** a lake * - Items: * * Vehicles: * Unnamed Shi'ar spaceship | Notes = * Jean's flashback recounts a moment occurring "offscreen" during the last issue. It chronologically takes place after she repairs the M'Kraan Crystal and before the X-Men use the stargate to return to Earth. * This story follows through on a plot point introduced all the way back in -- that the Canadian government would not let Wolverine simply resign and join the X-Men. It also anticipates the debut of the entire Alpha Flight team in #s 120 and 121. * First appearance of James MacDonald Hudson as Weapon Alpha. He appears next using the name Vindicator in . * Colossus and Phoenix appeared last in . Chronologically, they appeared next in the second story in . * appeared last in . He chronologically appears next in the second story in . * Elaine and John Grey appear next in publication order in flashback in . Their next actual appearance is in . * Moira MacTaggert appeared last in . She appears next in . * The Starjammers appear in flashback only from events chronicled in . They appear next in . * Wolverine appeared last in . He chronologically appears next in flashback in . * Charles Xavier and Moira MacTaggert had already been depicted as trusted old friends, but this is the first time that either of them allude to the fact that they were once romantically involved. * This issue will be partially reprinted in . In that issue, Wolverine pays a visit to Hudson's widow Heather and they reminisce about this encounter, as well as events connected to it from Vindicator's point of view. * references: , , , , and | Trivia = * As the story begins, Wolverine is anxious to get out of Fang's costume as its alien fabric feels strange to him and puts on his old uniform (or an identical uniform, since the one he wore on the M'Kraan world was shredded.) Originally, artist Dave Cockrum had intended Wolverine to keep Fang's outfit and use it as his main hero costume. But incoming artist John Byrne HATED the design of the Fang costume and had him go back to his old one immediately. Curiously though, Byrne would redesign Wolverine's costume a few years later using the same color motif as the Fang costume. * Although Department H is never mentioned by name in this issue, it is the Canadian agency that both Weapon Alpha and Wolverine were associated with. * Due to the accidental injury that he gives to Moira MacTaggert, Weapon Alpha soon changes his code-name to Vindicator, swearing to vindicate any innocents that are injured due to his negligence. This is revealed in . * This is the first comic book issue where Wolverine is referred to as Weapon-X. * Wolverine is still wearing Fang's Imperial Guard costume from in the beginning of this story. * On page 5, Cyclops remarks about how different Jean Grey has become in recent weeks. Originally, writer Chris Claremont intended Jean Grey and the Phoenix to be the same person. It wasn't until years later that it was revealed that the Phoenix entity and the true Jean Grey were completely separate characters. However, Cyclops' dialogue in this issue helps to support the retroactive continuity as it relates to the Phoenix storyline. * Storm reveals she talks to her plants. * Editing mistake - While Banshee and Storm are flying above the lake, Banshee tells Storm it is time to go. Although they are the only two people flying around Storm agrees with him and then advises Banshee that "Banshee" has signaled them back to the lake. | Recommended = * * , , , and - X-Men appearances of Alpha Flight. | Links = * - See for further referencing * - See for further referencing }}